Farscape: Shattered Mirror
by TheManBehindTheMirror
Summary: Crais gets them and they escape but somethings wrong with Aeryn. Warning Dark with rape. Do not read if this triggers you.
1. Chapter 1

Farscape: Shattered Mirror

Chapter One

"Crichton behind you," the voice came from across the bridge of Crais' ship. They had been captured just a few days ago and now with the help of _Moya_ and pilot they were able to escape from their detention cells. Now they were attempting a take-over of the bridge. Crichton's head snapped around and he ducked right before Crais fired his weapon. They had been able to retrieve their weapons and equipment from the cargo hold and were fighting like mad, all except for Aeryn who was unlike herself and wouldn't lift a finger against their captors. It was all John could do to keep her alive. But he seemed to be managing it, however poorly.

"I'm Ready Crichton." A voice came through his comms badge. He and pilot had been working on an experimental remote controlled drive system for the _Farscape_ , and had outfitted it with weapons. When he gave the word pilot would lance it and it would blow straight through the side of the ship but if he and the other weren't able to grab it they would be sucked into the vacuum of space.

"DO IT," and he waited.

My Name's John Crichton

An astronaut

A radiation wave hit and I got shot through a wormhole

Now I'm lost in some distant part of the universe, on a ship

A living ship, full of strange alien life forms

Help me

Listen please

Is there anybody out there who can hear me?

I'm being hunted by an insane military commander

Doing everything I can

I'm just looking for a way home

"Glad to have you back." Pilot appeared in the projector. "Aeryn are you okay? You seem troubled." No response. "Aeryn?"

"Aeryn what's the matter?" Zhaan asked. When no reply came she sat down and put her arm around Aeryn. That brought a reaction but not the one she was expecting. Aeryn's normally stone cold face went white with fear and she hastily scooted away then realizing what had happened she made a quick retreat to her cabin.

"That was odd" John mentioned as he moved over to one of the control panels to continue his attempts to figure out where he was in relative position to earth.

"Not really," Dar'go growled, "who knows what tortures they put her through down there," they all shuddered at the memory but somehow for them it had seemed to make them stronger.

"But why would it have had this strong an effect Aeryn? I don't like saying it but she is the strongest of us all." Rigel grumbled as he dug into his trey of food cubes. They all stared at him as they realized he had left and come back with food in the time they were talking. "What? I'm hungry." He snapped.

"John since your species are so similar can you think of any thing that would cause this kind of behavior?" Zhaan asked.

Crichton shook his head slowly then stopped, "NO! Oh God NO!" he said as he rushed out.

Aeryn Sun sat on her bed and stared at the wall, without moving without really seeing only thinking trying her best to forget what had happened down there. But the more she tried to push it away the more she remembered

"Officer Aeryn Sun." the daunting voice came from the shadows near the door to her cell. "Irreversibly contaminated? That's what the report says."

"Then it must be true," she retorted. Trying to see who ever it was, though the voice was vaguely familiar.

"However," he paused, "you've received a Alpha Chi punishment order." Another pause, it was nerve-racking.

"What's that?" Aeryn asked taking a deep breath. She knew that if she had never heard of it then it was not a real punishment. Nor was it legal, probably something that Crais had thought up with his sadistic mind. "Look I shouldn't be here I've done nothing wrong. This is all made up in Crais' twisted mind."

"Oh, and I was hoping we would grow to like each other." Now she knew the man in the shadows was Crais. "Now, stand up." As he stepped in to the light she noticed that he was carrying a large black briefcase. When she didn't obey he grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up, she made the motion to push him away but he just grabbed her wrists in one hand and slapped her with the other. The sting of his leather glove was surprising and maddening at the same time. She was about to lash out keep up her defense acting as if nothing could take her by surprise when Crais whispered in her ear, "strip."

"What?" she exclaimed jerking her head back and trying to gain freedom from his grasp.

"Strip, Take off clothes, bare yourself. Understand." He stared deep into Aeryn's eyes and saw what he wanted to see fear of him of what was coming next. "What are you afraid of?" he asked sensing that that would draw the most attention from her.

"Nothing," she squeaked not liking how close Crais was getting.

"Then Strip." Crais repeated, Aeryn wished she could wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face but she didn't know what would happen if she tried. If she would be the butt of his anger or would it be Crichton. So she obeyed, slowly drawing her hands away she began to pull off her tank top. Crais straight out chuckled at this and stepped back to watch. Her shirt was almost over her head and she was scared to pull it the last bit scared of what the man, no not man demon, standing in front of her would do. Just as she was about to snap it over her head Crais said, "slowly." Another level of humiliation not only was she to take off her clothing in front of the man she despised most but she had to make it a seductive strip. She obeyed. And the lower swells of her breasts were slowly lowered into sight. When her breasts were in full view she pulled the top over her head and wrapped her arms around her young melons. "Now that's no fun," Crais said in mock sadness. "Take your arms away and continue." Aeryn reluctantly moved her arms unzipped her flight pants and pushed them to the ground closing her eyes in shame at the fact that gravity made her breasts dangle and sway beneath her. She stood up and felt her eyes begin to water she held it back but one tear escaped burning a hot streak down her cheek. Crais leaned forward wiping it away with his thumb, and her face twisted in digest. He looked her up and down, "one last item," he observed. She sniffed back another tear and bent over again this time to remove her underwear. When she straightened she made sure to put her hands by her side afraid of what her captor would do if she disobeyed again.

"What now?" she asked her voice trembling with fear and embarrassment. Crais smile though whether it was from the question or the way she could barely speak, she didn't know.

"Now I'm going to leave." Aeryn breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you need me I'll be in the next room." He turned to leave, but turned back, "oh one more thing there are cameras in each corner of this room so no funny business." Aeryn knew that that wasn't the reason that there were cameras but she didn't speak.

After he had left she looked around for her clothes but soon realized he must have taken them with him. The door slid open and two men walked in she couldn't see their faces because of the peacekeeper helmets they wore. She covered herself the best she could with her arms as they approached.

"Who are you she asked." They didn't answer. Instead they reached out and grabbed her shoulders one on both sides. Then they pulled her arms away from her body and pinned them against the wall. "What?" she started but realized their intentions when one of them stared to run his hand up and down her body while the other unzipped his fly. The first let go of her completely and stepped back while the other dragged her to the cot. He pushed her onto it and plunged into her vaginal cavity.

She Screamed

When Crichton reached her room she was lying on the floor tears streaming down her face and her chest heaving with sobs. "Aeryn!" he shouted, "Aeryn what did they do to you!" He pulled her into his lap as he sat Indian style on the floor.

"Crichton?" She whispered her voice barely audible.

"What."

"Stay. Please stay," she pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her.

He didn't know the details of what had happened but he was sure that he was needed now more then ever.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Farscape: Shattered Mirror

Chapter Two

"Crichton. What the frell is going on?" Dar'go growled.

"Yes Crichton what's the matter?" Zhaan asked. Crichton looked around anger obvious in his eyes.

"You want to know what those bastards did to Aeryn?" Crichton stared around the meal room daring them to respond.

"Not really," Rygel muttered too engrossed in whatever trinket he was playing with to care. Wrong answer. Crichton swung his arm sweeping everything in front of Rygel off the table and crashing to the floor. "Hey!" Rygel started, "I will expect complete compensation for," he didn't finish, for the reason that Crichton had lifted him out of his chair and pushed him against the wall.

"John!" Zhaan scolded. " Calm down." She rested a hand on his shoulder. But he shoved her off. "John." She said again softer this time. "Calm down." He took a deep breath and sat Rygel down. Then sitting down himself he started.

"They," he stopped and rubbed his forehead. "they… they raped her." He looked up. All of them were shocked at what they had just heard. "And from what she's told me I believe it was Crais who ordered it if not the one who executed it to." even Rygel had lost interest in his expensive little doodas.

"What should we do?" Dar'go asked." Even Zhaan seemed surprised that he was the first one to ask.

"I… I don't know." Crichton sighed.

"Crichton?" Pilot's blue head appeared in the holo projector.

"Not now Pilot…"

"Crichton! Moya's concerned." He continued. "She's afraid that Lieutenant Sun is considering suicide."

"Ah, Shit! Pilot where is she?" Crichton asked as he rushed out of the room.

"In her quarters." He heard Pilot's voice over the comm.

The dreams were the worst, the nightmares, the memories, all real, all in the past. It was unbearable or else she wouldn't be holding a pistol in her hand, she wouldn't be contemplating this. She had fallen as far as it was possible for a peacekeeper to fall, as far as it was possible for anyone to fall, and she couldn't forget. The tears ran freely as she fingered the weapon in her hand and picked it up. She was beginning to look forward to the silence, the end of fear and worry, which death brought, and the only true escape. She placed the muzzle against the side of her head. Took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The wall behind her bore a scorch mark and she was still breathing she looked up and saw Crichton lying on the ground holding the pistol in his hand. His eyes were filled with emotion and that was what caught her attention. Sad and angry and scared, all at the same time, but what did he have to be sad about, what did he have to be angry with, what did he have to be scared about. "What the hell Aeryn?" he yelled, pain easily heard in his voice that's another way he was hurting. "Why would you even think about doing that?"

"I can't go on," she answered her voice trembling. "I can't close my eyes without seeing him. I can't sleep without remembering the nightmares that happened to me on that ship." She sat back against the bed and brought her knees against her chest in a defensive position. Crichton stood up sat the gun on the table and came over to sit next to her.

"There's this thing we do on earth." He started. "If we have a bad dream we tell it to someone and then it doesn't come back." He looked at her; she was listening, "so if you want to I'm all ears." She looked at him, then using her bed cloth she wiped the tears from her eyes and begin.

"It was my third day there I had already been subject to at least half a dozen humiliations. When Crais walked in…

"Good morning lieutenant. Sleep well?" Crais asked a dark glint in his eye. He walked over to the bed in the cell grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye; he knew it, knew it and liked it, "what's the matter? Not having fun?" she was scared at what he might do and kept her mouth shut. "Doesn't matter anyway." He said obviously getting board with this train of thought. "Well, just thought you would be happy to know that I wasn't able to find anyone to frell you today." She looked up at the news, not trusting her ears to have relayed the information to her brain. "That's right no peacekeepers frelling you. However…" a nerve-racking pause. " I did find out that there are creatures mindless beasts that live on crellon 5 that can be trained to mount somebody." Aeryn was scared and confused. "And I bought three."

"What?" she gasped hoping she didn't hear right.

"I bought three." He held up her face and looked her direct in the eye. "But what would be the fun of just bringing them in here. No I'm going to take you over to this broken ship I bought and let them loose in there and guess who will be joining them." He smiled a dark smile. "You."

"That was the begin of one of the most humiliating days of my life." Aeryn explained. By now she had moved out of her original position and was leaning against Crichton, enveloped in the warmth of his arms. "He had set up cameras all through out the ship, and when I got back I found out that every moment of my torture had been recorded and transmitted throughout the ship." she rested her head against Crichton's shoulder. "I think he even sent it back to peacekeeper high command to use as a deterrent for other peacekeepers that wish to defect."

"I'm sorry." Was all that john could manage to say, Aeryn sank deeper into him, and it was enough? "Don't worry in the future I will always be there for you and Crais will never get you again."

"Thank You."

"You're welcome." He motioned that he needed to stand up. "If you want me just call me, I'll be right back." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To make modifications to the _Farscape,_ I'll be back in a little bit." He saw the fear in her eyes about being alone. "Is that okay?" she nodded. "I'll be back I promise." He stood and walked out of the room. As soon as he had turned the corner he said. "Pilot?"

"Yes Crichton?" came the voice out of the comm.

"I need some help modifying the Farscape with weapons, would you be able to do that?"

"Yes, but Moya wants to know why you need weapons?"

"I have some ass to kick."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I apologize for the delay I've had immense writers block but here is chapter three the final chapter

Farscape: Shattered Mirror

Chapter 3

"Crichton?" the voice came from across the chamber. Looking up he saw Dar'go striding toward him.

"What do you want Big Guy?" John asked as he turned his attention back to the Farscape.

"Me, nothing, but Aeryn wants to see you." That got john's attention and he left the prowler weapon half installed as he grabbed a cloth to clean his hands.

"She say why?" Though he knew the answer already she barely said anything to anyone, except for him of course. Dar'go opened his mouth but John was already gone. Shrugging he turned to the module and decided to finish installing the weapon.

"Crais has made one very large mistake," Dar'go muttered as he connected what he thought were the two power chords. "He pissed off the one person on this side of the universe who has nothing to lose, Frell!" they weren't the proper connections.

-FS-

"I heard you wanted to see me." Crichton inquired as he entered Aeryn's quarters. He stopped. Looking around he found that Aeryn was nowhere to be seen. "Pilot? Where's Aeryn?"

"She is with me John," The Pilot answered calmly, but behind the voice of serenity there was pain and hurt.

"She been talking?" Crichton asked.

"Yes, and she wants to talk more with you as well."

-FS-

"Good morning officer Sun." came the voice of Crais' second in command. "And how are we felling?" the question was not meant to be answered but was meant as a taunt. Her eyes were still closed but she could sense him enter the room. Her body tensed as she waited for whatever demeaning touch he had in mind. the door slid shut behind her. "Officer Sun," a voice whispered, "Officer Sun." she turned her head and opened her eyes. Braca was kneeling down pulling a peacekeeper uniform out of case he was carrying. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but he shushed her. "Shh… Crais thinks I'm in here, um… doing things to you." The discomfort showing through his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting you out of here," at the quizzical look on her face he explained. "Crais is mad he's doing this just for revenge, we're not even supposed to be in this part of the universe. I found a record for orders to return, orders that Crais has blatantly disregarded." He paused, "Also treated any being like this is wrong." He handed her a uniform and turned around while she put it on. "Here's the plan, you put on this helmet, the guard right now is a woman about the same size as you. I'll call her in while you stand behind the door when she enters you tackle her then take her place I will then exit after tying her up and call you to follow me, there will be a prowler waiting and ready in the hanger. Got it?" she nodded. "Guard could you come in here?" the guard entered.

"Sir…" she didn't finish her sentence because Aeryn Sun hit her in the back of the neck. Then stepped outside to take her place in the corridor. Braca followed briefly. Walking straight out into the hallway then as if it was an afterthought gestured for her to follow. They walked through several hallways as they headed for the docking bay. At one point Braca stopped and pulled her to the side as a group of prowler pilots walked past on their way to the cantina. Other then that there it was a fairly uneventful trek to her escape craft.

It was dark in the hanger must be at a break between scouting parties. Braca led here over to one of the prowlers. "You will have enough fuel to get to the planet we just passed, good luck."

"Thank you," she whispered as she climbed into the cockpit leaning forward she started the engine. No sooner had she done so then all the lights in the hanger turned on. Looking around she saw the half of the crew that was off duty standing in the areas that had before been shadowed. What happened next was a blur as she was pulled out of the prowler, what she did notice was Crais and Braca laughing together as if one had just told a joke.

"A masterful performance Braca," his voice rang out through the hanger. Then he turned to Aeryn. "Officer Sun, I see you trying to adapt to out dress code however I've made an exception in your case, you don't have to wear that uniform." The tone of his voice dripped with sarcasm. Hurting from Braca's betrayal she reached up and undid the zipper. A chorus of laughs rose up around the chamber. As she pulled the zipper down and stepped out of the uniform. "Much better," Crais said as she handed the piece of clothing to Braca. Who had put his hand out to receive it? Her cheeks reddened as she stood with her hands by her side. Crais stepped forward and wiped a tear off her cheek. Then he pushed her hair behind her shoulders so as not to block the view of her breasts. After making sure everyone in the room had a good view he stepped behind her reaching forward to massage her breasts. Her eyes shut as his hands lifted and fondled them. The crew cheered as Crais's left hand slipped down between her legs and began to rub her slit. She gasped as he rubbed just the right way to stimulate her. To her embarrassment she began to moisten, Crais wasted no time in telling this to his crew.

"Fekkek," she whispered. This earned her a slap across the tits. She whimpered from the sting.

"You shouldn't disrespect your superiors, that's a court martial offense Officer Sun," he pinched her nipples between his thumb and his forefinger as if to emphasize his point. "Braca." Braca stepped forward and handed Crais a leather collar and a leash. "Put this on Officer Sun," he obeyed fastening it around her neck and then handing her leash to Crais. Taking it with a smile he led out of the hanger and down one of the corridors to his quarters. Opening the door he pushed her inside then followed.

Pushing her onto his bed he began to remove his uniform. She propped herself up against the back board and pulled her knees up to her chest. Soon Crais was completely naked. Grabbing her by her ankles he pulled her to the edge of the bed he penetrated her unceremoniously and began thrusting.

She zoned out, her mind leaving her body to wander aimlessly through her subconscious. She was ripped back to reality when her body spammed with orgasm. She screamed, the unwanted pleasure rippling through her body. Her embarrassment deepened when she heard the sound of cheers out side the door. Crais pulled out of her then getting into position he shoved his cock into her mouth. A couple more pumps and he came, the sticky seaman filling up her mouth. She tried to spit it out but Crais pinched her nose forcing her to swallow.

Crais stood up putting on a robe and grabbing her leash he led the defeated and crawling Aeryn Sun to the door. Opening it he handed the leash to the nearest crewmember and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm done, you have fun."

-FS-

"Then one by one every male and most of the female members of the ship did, well, you know."

Crichton knew only too well what she meant. And it made him furious the rage boiled up inside.

"Then it was the next day that you rescued me." She had moved from her position next to pilot's station to where John was sitting cross-legged on the floor. His arm was wrapped around hers. Then he stood up.

"Pilot take care of Aeryn for me."

"Where are you going Crichton?" pilot asked.

"To stop by and give my buddy Crais a visit,"

"Be careful," was all Pilot said.

-FS-

"Captain Crais!" said one of the lieutenants on duty that night.

"Yes what is it." he stepped down to the console that the lieutenant had called him from.

"There's a small ship closing fast."

Crais looked at the screen. "Crichton," he hissed.

"Um sir he's set a collision course."

"Destroy him!" Crais yelled.

But before the order could be carried out a pulse from the _Farscape _disabled the entire ship, then an explosion rocked the ship, the Farscape had rammed right into the engine section. Causing a chain reaction, throughout the ship. In second the entire command craft was destroyed.

-FS-

From a distant point the outline of the Farscape could be seen overlooking the explosion. John Crichton saw what had happened and he knew that he did not want to find out what had happened in this unrealized reality.

Opening another wormhole he was gone.

THE END


End file.
